Tant que cela te sera donné
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Les feux d'artifice ne durent que le temps d'éjecter une poignée d'étincelles dans l'atmosphère. Gabriel a deux enfants feux d'artifice.


**Tant que cela te sera donné**

« Tu triches ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« Si ! Hel, c'est à moi de la traîner ! Tu m'as pris mon tour ! »

« Nan ! C'est toi qui veux me prendre le mien ! »

« T'es un menteur ! »

« Répète un peu ! »

« T'es un menteur ! »

A ces mots, le gamin bondit sur son frère qui poussa un hululement sonore :

« PAPA ! »

« Allons » soupira l'Embrouilleur en ramassant ses deux gamins dans la neige, « vous n'allez pas encore vous battre, tous les deux ? Que dirait votre mère, si elle le savait ? »

Le garçon au bonnet de laine leva une paire d'yeux couleur d'ambre vers son père.

« C'est Vali qui veut pas me laisser prendre mon tour pour jouer avec Hel ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'écria l'autre garçon, lequel était tête nue et ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son adversaire. « N'écoute pas Narvi, papa ! C'est qu'un menteur ! »

L'Embrouilleur sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Ah, ces gosses ! Une telle sournoiserie, c'était splendide ! Mais si seulement ils pouvaient arrêter de se chamailler continuellement ! Est-ce que c'était trop demander, franchement ?

« Mes trésors » fit-il gentiment, « si je me souviens bien, c'était le tour de _Fenrir _d'emmener Hel faire la montée de la colline. »

Les deux gamins arborèrent illico leur air le plus innocent.

« C'est vrai, papa ? » demanda Narvi, avec une incrédulité remarquablement artificielle. « Tu ne t'es pas trompé dans les tours ? »

« Peut-être que tu deviens sénile ! » s'empressa d'ajouter Vali, souriant si candidement qu'on lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession. « L'autre jour, bon-papou disait à oncle Thor qu'il n'était pas sûr que tu réfléchisse très bien… »

« Tu sais quoi ? » répondit l'Embrouilleur. « Toi et ton frère, vous serez dispensés de la vaisselle ce soir… si vous allez dire à Frigga qu'Odin a donné la broche qu'elle préfère à Sif. »

« Ouiii ! » s'écrièrent en chœur les jumeaux, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de se prendre par la main et de décamper à toutes jambes.

Loki regarda ses garçons tourner le coin de la maison et disparaître sans perdre son propre sourire.

_Quand je pense qu'il y a si peu de temps, je me demandais s'ils hériteraient du caractère de Sigyn ou du mien._

Le sourire de l'Embrouilleur s'effaça.

_Pourquoi eux ? Tous mes enfants avant eux étaient immortels… Des païens, peut-être, mais ils étaient immortels !_

Il ne comprenait pas. Comment avait-il pu engendrer deux enfants mortels ? Ça ne pouvait pas venir de Sigyn non plus, elle faisait partie du panthéon Viking, elle était tout aussi immortelle que lui.

Alors pourquoi ?

_Peut-être parce que tu as fait l'idiot avec une magie qui n'était pas la tienne. Regarde Sleipnir. Regarde Jormungand. Regarde Fenrir. Regarde Hel ! Aucun de tes enfants n'a jamais été normal._

Cela ne pouvait pas être de sa faute. Il était l'Archange Gabriel ! Ce que produisait sa grâce était toujours parfait, il n'y manquait jamais rien.

_Mais tu n'as pas conçu tes enfants en tant qu'Archange. Tu les as conçus en tant qu'Embrouilleur._

La magie d'un Embrouilleur… ce n'était pas la magie de la Terre habituelle. C'était une magie chaotique, toujours imprévisible. Même lorsque le rituel était correctement suivi, il y avait toujours une chance pour que tout vous saute à la figure.

Gabriel avait précisément choisi de devenir un Embrouilleur à cause de cela. Le Paradis avait toujours été si sûr, si prévisible, si parfaitement en ordre… Il s'était plongé avec enthousiasme dans son nouveau rôle, parce qu'un Embrouilleur semait le désordre partout où il passait, c'était inscrit dans son essence même, c'était son rôle de vous faire tomber sans prévenir de votre piédestal.

_Ha. Le grand balancier cosmique est venu me faire payer la facture._

Sous la forme de ses enfants. Ses enfants qui _n'avaient rien demandé_, bordel.

Tous ses enfants avaient été atteints d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ses trois premiers garçons étaient des bêtes fabuleuses et puissantes, mais ils terrifiaient tout le monde, soi-disant parce que leurs instincts pouvaient à tout moment reprendre le dessus. Hel était dotée de deux apparences, une absolument parfaite et une absolument hideuse, et sa psyché émergeante menaçait de développer des tendances déplaisantes.

Mais c'était sur les jumeaux que le destin s'était lâché. Ils avaient tout d'abord semblé parfaits, avec leurs yeux d'ambre, leurs cheveux blond platiné hérités de Sigyn, leurs sourires à fossettes et leurs dix doigts tous à leur place.

Mais ils n'étaient pas immortels. La magie dans leur sang ralentirait leur vieillissement, certes, mais elle ne l'empêcherait pas. Ses deux superbes garçons allaient se décrépir, pourrir sur pied et agoniser avant de mourir. Ils avaient déjà physiquement atteint sept ans alors que Hel n'en était qu'à cinq, et elle était née avant eux.

Gabriel ne savait pas combien de temps ses fils avaient devant eux. Un siècle ? Un siècle et demi ? Deux au grand maximum. Quasi rien du tout. Aussi bref qu'un éternuement pour un ange qui avait été créé neuf minutes à peine après le Big Bang.

Qu'est-ce qu'on avait le temps de faire en deux siècles ? Comment faire tenir toute une vie en deux siècles ? Comment tomber amoureux, comment devenir plus ou moins adulte, comment trouver l'endroit où on se sentait le mieux en deux siècles ? C'était beaucoup trop court !

Et ses fils allaient devoir y parvenir. Ils allaient devoir faire tenir les expériences de toute une vie en deux cents ans à peine.

_Comment peut-on réussir ça ?_

Et dire que l'espérance de vie moyenne des humains était de quarante ans. Ils mouraient tout de suite après être nés. Et ils trouvaient quand même le temps de faire des choses durant cet intervalle trop court.

_Comment ils réussissent ?_

Gabriel n'en savait rien. Il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer. Un volcan ancien ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que ressentait un feu d'artifice.

Les feux d'artifice ne duraient que le temps d'éjecter une volée d'étincelles dans l'atmosphère. Le temps d'éclairer brièvement le monde de leurs couleurs vives. Ils ne disposaient que du temps que leur avaient attribué les artificiers.

Il avait deux enfants feux d'artifice. Deux enfants qui ne lui avaient été confiés que pour une si courte période.

_Tant que cela te sera donné._

Certains des membres du panthéon Viking reniflaient avec dédain et déclaraient que Loki gâtait beaucoup trop ses deux derniers. Mais qu'était-il sensé faire d'autre ?

Vali et Narvi étaient des feux d'artifice. Ils s'en iraient toujours trop tôt. Alors Gabriel n'avait plus qu'à les aimer de toutes ses forces.

Tant que cela lui serait donné.


End file.
